


those who shine brightest

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Mentor/Protégé, Pre-Series, Swordfighting, Training, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda and Rebecca are practicing their fighting skills when Amanda finds out that Rebecca knows some of her secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those who shine brightest

Amanda lunged forward, but Rebecca easily deflected Amanda’s blade.

“I heard about the Duke’s palace being robbed,” Rebecca said, raising a disapproving eyebrow.

Amanda frowned, then tried a different move, which also failed. “I may not be great with a sword, but I’ll go down as the best thief in history.”

Rebecca smiled then moved, quickly, past Amanda’s defenses, her blade tilted at Amanda’s neck. “History is just a garden of bones. You don’t want to be part of it. In fact, you can’t.”

“Don’t stand out,” Amanda said, acknowledging the lesson intended.

Rebecca retreated. “You’ve learned much. Remember it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Garden of Bones" at comment-fic on livejournal.


End file.
